Cutting Down
by Firey Heart
Summary: Ummm this is my first fic! Its bloody and Yaoi so if you arent happy with these please dont read it. 1+2
1. It Starts

Duo was crouching down and watching the rain hit the lake. His beautiful hair was soaking wet, he didn't care. Too in shock to care, to depressed to care, to ashamed to care. The knife still lay by Duo with fresh blood dripping into the ground. Duo broke down. He took the knife and sliced deeply into his skin. His arm was being covered in blood. He had killed someone so Heero could love him and only him. Relena's body was floating in the lake, mutilated and deformed from Duo's quick stabs. A priest committing murder, the perfect crime, no one would sappect Duo. But he was to Disgusted with himself Duo needed to hurt himself. Duo knew he had to do something with the body. He glanced around and saw a fairly go sized rock. He grabbed Relena and tied her around the rock with the rope he hard brought. Duo swam out a little ways and dropped the body into the lake. " Oh God.....forgive me, I needed him so much......" Duo sobbed as he tossed the knife as far as he could into the water.  
  
"Yes.....Mr. Yuy is it......we need to ask you some questions..." Heero looked up at the police officer *I hate these bakas.....* "Hai officer I will answer your questions." "Ok first off: do you know anyone who would kill Relena Peacecraft?" "No." *Everyone wanted to kill her but no one would dare.* though Heero. "2nd: Where did you see Relena last?" "I saw left her in a bar last night, Jake's Tavern, she was to drunk to even be in a car. So I told Duo Maxwell to walk her home when he wanted to go home. So I drove off to our mansion." " I see....well we will have to ask Mr. Maxwell some questions wont we?" Heero tryed to imagine Duo killing a person....it didnt fit right. "Trust me officer if there is anyone that didnt do it, it would be Duo. I mean he is a preist!" "That might be true but we can still get some useful information out of him."  
  
Duo sat in his apartment crying. Even though he did kill off Relena Heero could never love him.  
  
"Hello Duo! Its me Heero can I come in?" `Oh shit, not now, I dont want to be bothered.` thought Duo. "Duo!?" Duo wiped his eyes and trudged across to the door and put a smile on his face. "Hi Heero, I am so sorry about Relena" `If only I could hold him forever ` Heero smiled back * I only you knew Duo, you mean more that Relena bitch did. Much much more.*   


****


	2. Opening Up

  
" Duo?" Heero looked down at Duo who looked like he had totally left the planet. "DUO!" "Huh huh...oh Heero" Duo started to blush because he knew he looked terrible. He was pale and his clothes were muddy. You could see the blood from his cut. "Duo are you ok...you look terrible. What happened."   
  
*If that Relena did anything to you I would be glad if you killed her.* Thought Heero.   
  
"Ohh well I slipped while walking Relena home and was knocked out for a little bit. When I woke up Relena was gone. I figured that she had gone back home without me."   
`That sounds believable enough....I hope.`   
  
"Oh well Duo an officer is coming to ask some questions just say the same thing you said to me, your OK, I trusted you more than I did Relena." Duo stared at Heero `He trusted me...more than her.....`  
  
*Oh shit he probably thinks I am a perv, what kind of idiot am I. I am his best friend, I cant be his lover.* "Sigh, well Duo good luck to ya!" Heero gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away.   
  
"Heero.....I...I...."   
  
"Oh Duo.....If only, for one night....."  
  
The officer came and went and Duo didn't let off one piece of good information. By the time the officer was done he had gotten so irritated with Duo that he just left. Duo just went back to his room. Talked to his cat W-chan, " What is wrong with me? I need to move on. I killed her I know, but I don't think he is gay. I think I am only his friend. I need to move on but I cant get him out of my mind. God I see a pair of spandex I think *Heero* "   
  
"Meow"   
  
"W-chan...you know how to say just the right thing." W-chan curled up onto Duo stomach and fell asleep purring.   
  
That night Duo had a dream, about Relena. She was sitting in a bed with Heero in it. She looked just like she did when she was in the lake, mutilated and all. She was purring and rubbing her fingers up and down Heero's stomach. " Duo your watching me.." Duo couldn't see himself but he was there obviously. Relena turned her head exorcise stile with her eyes blood shot. " Precious Heero, I can get rid of him. I will in fact I will, and leave you living and knowing that you killed me for no reason. No Heero to love. And now Duo Shinigami your master gives you a new quest   
  
*The scene changed from a bed room to an infinite blackness, and an old man sits on a throne the man has no body but only a skeleton* you will retrieve the soul of Heero Yuy and bring it to me. If you fail to this quest You will be damned to hell only to be haunted day and day by Heero, Relena, and the others you have killed as the Shinigami. You will suffer thirst, hunger, heart-ACH, pain, and anything else we feel could make you miserable. And even if you don't get Heero we will ;only we will make it much more painful for him. "  
  
*Either way I lose.....I cant, I have to, it would be better for Heero.....* Duo broke down crying in the middle of the blackness and it all closed in on him with laughing in the background. Duo woke sweating.  
  



End file.
